The present invention relates generally to clamping devices, and more specifically to a device that clamps a workpiece for processing.
Polyvinyl tubing is commonly used for many purposes, including by way of example rather than limitation, fencing, decking, lawn furniture, etc. In such applications, it is often required that the polyvinyl tubing be processed in one or more ways. For example, in many applications holes or slots must be cut into one or more of the sidewalls in order to accommodate mounting hardware or other associated components, or to otherwise permit a portion of one piece of tubing to be inserted into a portion of another piece of tubing. In other applications, such as polyvinyl decking systems, it may desirable to cut grooves into one surface of the tubing in order to create a non-slip surface.
The processing of such components often involves the use of a drill or router which is guided by a template or by a computerized control system. In such a process, the workpiece (e.g., a piece of tubing or some other piece of stock) must be secured in a predetermined location, with the workpiece being aligned and centered. Moreover, in order to ensure processing efficiencies, the workpiece must be quickly inserted and clamped prior to processing, and must further be quickly removed after processing.
There exists a continuing need for improved clamping devices.